


Everybody's Watching Her (but she's looking at you)

by maybe_we_were



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Dancing, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Overprotective Steve Rogers, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Slow Burn, blowing off steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_we_were/pseuds/maybe_we_were
Summary: Steve has always kind of hated the way other men look at Natasha.AKA the team goes to the bar to let off some steam after a tough mission.  Set Post Avengers AOU.





	Everybody's Watching Her (but she's looking at you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my wonderful AO3 friends! I hope you are all enjoying some good writing to help you forget the insanity of Avengers: Infinity War. I know I sure am! Here is a new fic for you involving a slightly jealous Steve, which is one of my favorites to write. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> "Did you remember to mention that these Marvel characters aren't yours?"  
> "Always."

The last mission they were on was _difficult_.  They were out for over a week- all five of them, which is unusual.  The man they took down kept himself one step ahead of them for almost two weeks.  He did so, until Natasha and Wanda went undercover and got him from the inside. 

Wanda demanded that the group go out and blow off some steam a few days after they got back to the base.  With such a high profile case, they were working around the clock and everyone was still carrying a lot of tension from it.  They decided to go to a local bar, The Avenue, for drinks.  The girls dressed in tank tops and shorts, while the guys were in t-shirts and jeans. 

“This was an excellent idea, Wanda,” Vision comments as they all sit at the bar, relaxing with a drink in hand.  Steve silently agrees, noticing the way his team is all smiles.

“Thanks, Vis,” Wanda replies, her head ducking down a bit as a slight blush covers her cheeks.  Vision may not recognize it, but Steve can tell Wanda likes him.  It takes her a moment, but soon she’s swaying her shoulders to the music coming from the speakers.  Sam sits to his left, nursing a beer while Nat is perched on a barstool to his right.  Both are quiet, most likely taking in the scene before them.

A new song comes on, one he recognizes from the radio, but doesn’t know the name of.  Wanda, though, apparently does.

“I love this song!” she exclaims, bolting up from her seat.  In the blink of an eye, she’s pulling Vision and Natasha towards the dance floor that’s already packed with people.  There are couples, groups of men and groups of women, and, from the looks of it, a bachelorette party, all bumping and grinding to the fast paced music.  As always, the members of the team blend right into the crowd.  They stay close enough to the edge so that he can see them and vice versa.

Beside him, Steve hears Sam chuckle.  “I never thought I would see Vision out there, but he’s actually doing pretty well.”  The disbelief is evident in his voice.

Steve finds Vision dancing closely behind Wanda, sort of bobbing back and forth with the beat.  The dancing going on on the dance floor is _very_ different from when he used to go to the club.  People are much less inhibited and much more invested in letting loose, but he can’t blame them.   Their lifestyles have changed, so it makes sense that the ways people behave have adapted as well.  

He gives Sam a quick _go figure_ shrug and a small grin.  As his eyes survey the crowd, Steve can’t help but notice the number of guys focused on the center of the room.  He can’t quite put his finger on what he sees in some of their eyes, but he knows he doesn’t like it.  Following their gaze, his eyes land on Nat.

A blue light moves over her, tinting her white tank top, before the dance floor goes dark. 

A green light flashes next, illuminating her features momentarily.  Steve automatically glimpses at her face, only to find her already watching him.

The floor goes dark on more time, before the room is covered in a red glow.  Steve feels a jolt of awareness run through his body at the way Natasha is blatantly regarding him, her heated gaze still connected with his.  He can’t tear his eyes away.  He thinks Sam is saying something, and there’s definitely music playing, but everything is out of focus except for Natasha.

The way she moves is like a siren call, but Steve stays rooted to his stool, determined to understand exactly what she’s doing.  He’s not sure how long they stay that way.  In the background, he vaguely hears Sam chatting with the bartender, clearly having given up on Steve’s companionship.

Suddenly, something flares in Natasha’s eyes, and Steve catches sight of the pair of hands that wrap around Natasha from behind. Instantly, he’s on his feet, abandoning Sam and his drink to get to Natasha.  In the few seconds it takes him to reach her, Nat has turned around and pried the guy’s fingers off her waist.  Her posture clearly radiates _don’t touch me_ , and he’s sure she’s telling the guy something similar.

Sidling up beside her, he slips an arm around her waist.

“Hey beautiful,” he murmurs, lowering his voice a notch, “I’m sorry, I got caught up at the bar.”

His eyes are on Natasha, who turns her head at the sound of his voice.  He can feel the other guy’s eyes flick in his direction, probably trying to figure out who he is to her.

“It’s ok, babe,” she replies, not missing a beat.  They’ve been on enough undercover missions that both of them play well off one another.  Her hand covers his as she gives him a swift peck on the lips.  The gesture should be enough of a hint for the guy in front of him, as well as the explanation Natasha gives him.

“I was just explaining to Greg, here, that I didn’t appreciate him touching me.” 

Greg is at least a few inches shorter than him with short, dark hair and a thin build.  The oversized glasses balanced on his nose don’t suit him.  Steve can tell he has a huge ego, because Greg doesn’t appear fazed by either of them.

Steve raises an eyebrow and looks Greg dead in the eye, the smile completely gone from his face.  Maybe they are a little too good at this, because Steve doesn’t feel like he’s pretending anymore.  His arm instinctively tightens and his hold becomes more possessive as he addresses Greg.

“I see…” he says, his voice turning harsh.  “It’s probably best if you leave now, before my girl’s temper gets the best of her and she punches you in the face.  You’re lucky she didn’t already- she has a mean right hook.”

Greg looks stunned, backing away slowly with his hands up.  As soon as he’s out of sight, Steve can feel Natasha’s laughter from where his arm is draped around her.  It subsides as she turns to him, her mouth close to his ear so he can hear her over the loud music.

“What brings you out here?” she asks.

As if she doesn’t already know.

“I know you had that handled, but I didn’t like how he just came up and grabbed you.”

He’s not surprised when she agrees.

“I didn’t either, but at least one good thing came of it.  It finally got you out here, and I plan to take full advantage of that.”

He pulls back a little to gauge the look on her face.  It’s slightly flushed, her lips quirked in a sultry smile.  Her eyes practically sparkle.

Good God- _is she flirting with him?_

It appears so.  Steve’s not letting the opportunity pass him by, even though he feels a bit out of place on the dance floor.

“I think I can manage a few songs.”

Sliding his other arm around her, he waits for Natasha to make the next move.  She does quickly, anchoring her arms around his neck and pulling him in.  She begins to swivel her hips slowly back and forth, her moves easy enough for him to keep up with.

As they dance, Steve adjusts his hands so they venture a little further south, pressing her pelvis into his.  The friction it creates feels so good that he nearly loses his self-control.  Natasha must like it, though, because her fingers card through his hair before grasping and tugging at it.  Her tank top gets rumpled from all of the dancing, allowing some skin to show.  It may be stupid, but he doesn’t want anyone else to see, so he slips his hands over her exposed skin.  He likes how she feels under his touch- warm, soft, and one hundred percent feminine. 

He continues to match her movements as the songs change tempo.  It’s slowed to something low and sensual.  He’s lost in the music, the lights, and mostly, his dance partner, but there’s one more thing still on his mind.

There’s also a chance that he’s misinterpreting the signals she’s sending, but it’s a risk he’s willing to take. 

“You know,” he says, mumbling in her ear, “there are a bunch of guys watching you, thinking you’re available.  Maybe I should remind them that you’re taken.”

Waiting for her response is torture.  He pulls back slightly so he can try and read the expression on her face.  He almost laughs when he does, because she looks like the cat that got the canary.

“Maybe you should,” she finally answers.

Relief rushes through him, and he wastes no time pressing his lips to hers.  It’s not at all like the brief kiss they shared before.  Her tongue brushes against the seam of his lips, and he opens his mouth to grant her access.  A low growl escapes his throat as he deepens the kiss, his tongue meeting hers.  Natasha’s nails bite into his biceps, the pain an odd turn on.

Steve’s not aware of his surroundings until he feels a hand touch his shoulder- and it’s not Natasha’s. 

“Hey, man,” Sam says, having waited until they separated, “I think we’re ready to go.  Figured the two of you would want to head back with us.”

As he says this, Steve can see Sam’s trying really hard not to smirk.

“We do.  Thanks, Sam.”

He grabs Natasha by the hand and guides her towards the exit.

“Please tell me we are continuing this at home?” Natasha asks, linking her fingers through his.

He almost stops dead in his tracks. Can’t she tell how badly he wants her?  _Hell yes_ they are continuing this at home.

“Of course we are.”

He leans in one more time to whisper in her ear. 

“And that kiss was just a small preview of some of the things I’m going to do to you.”

This time, it’s Natasha dragging him towards the exit, both of them impatient to get home.


End file.
